


IAWOITE - Chapter 11

by mggislife2789



Series: It All Works Out In The End [11]
Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:04:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9187574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry ;)





	

“I don’t wanna get out of bed this morning,” you spoke into the phone. Spencer had gotten into the habit of calling you in the morning before you both got to work.

“Any reason in particular?” he asked. “Or just because you’d rather burrito out in bed.” He’d adopted your term for staying in bed huddled in a blanket; you’d developed the verb burritoing for it.

You stretched, yawning as you did so, which undoubtedly ruptured Spencer’s eardrum. “Sorry,” you laughed. “I’ve just got a bad feeling about today for some reason.”

Occasionally, you woke up with the feeling that something was wrong; it never panned out, but nonetheless it still sucked. “Everything’s going to be fine,” he replied, sounding so much more chipper than you were.

“How are you so perky in the morning?” you yawned, readying your toothbrush so you could brush your teeth before hopping in the shower. “I don’t understand it.”

He just laughed. He’s always been able to get up with his alarm. You however, would hit snooze at least three times before getting up. “I don’t know why, but I’m really awake this morning so I’m going to head to the coffee place by work before going. Do you want me to pick up something for you?”

“Oh gods yes,” you said, your mouth full with your toothbrush. “Let me think...” You finished up what you were doing, wondering what you wanted. “I would love if you got me a sandwich of some kind with eggs and bacon and a...”

“An extra large coffee with half and half, and sugar?” he asked, finishing your sentence.

You smiled at your reflection; you’d been dating for a little over three months and he already knew you so well. “Yes, please. Thank you.”  
“No problem, Y/N. Sounds good. I’ll see you in a little bit...bye.”

Immediately, he hung up the phone and you wondered why he’d hesitated. There was no time to dwell on it now though - when you looked at the clock you were already running 15 minutes late. Fuck.  
\------------------

Apparently, today wasn’t your day. After you hung up with Spencer this morning, you stubbed your toe on the shower, nearly slipped in the shower, cut yourself with a razor, had your hair dryer short circuit so you couldn’t dry your hair, ran into traffic and subsequently run into a meeting that you had with Chief Strauss for your three-month evaluation late. “Sorry,” you apologized, practically running into her office. “Later start than expected.”

The chief just looked at you blankly; she was insanely tough to read. “It’s okay,” she said, “Let me just call in Agent Hotchner so we can get this meeting under way.”

A few minutes later, Hotch walked in. “Bad morning?” he asked.

You cut your eyes at him. “How could you tell?”

“Your hair is still wet and you’re late,” he replied, flipping a piece of your hair up. 

“Let’s get this little evaluation underway,” Chief Strauss said, attempting and barely succeeding to get your attention. “Agent Hotchner has written that you have exceeded expectations over the course of the past three months.” You looked Hotch’s way with a smile. “I do have to ask the one obvious question however. Do you feel as if you can adequately do your job despite working with and dating Dr. Reid?”

“Yes, ma’am,” you replied confidently. “Dr. Reid and I are strictly professional in the office. There are no problems.” Hotch new you were sort of lying about that and you thought Strauss did too. You did tend to hold hands and/or kiss in the office when you knew it was only the team around you - but that didn’t matter to Hotch. What mattered to him is how you were in the field - and that was strictly professional. You even referred to him as Dr. Reid in front of people that weren’t the team.

“Then as far as I’m concerned, there is no reason that you cannot continue to be employed with the BAU. As long as you log the adequate amount of case hours, you will be eligible for SSA status within the year if you so choose,” Strauss said.

“Fantastic,” you responded, thankful that your shitty morning had stopped by the time you walked in here. With how things had gone, you were starting to worry you were going to get fired.

“Congratulations on passing your three month evaluation, Agent Y/L/N. Continue to make the BAU proud.”

You stood up and smiled, shaking her hand. “I will, ma’am. Thank you.”

With that over, you and Hotch walked outside, where Spencer was waiting by your desk. “Everything okay?”

“Well,” you said, checking around to make sure you could give him a peck on the cheek without anyone looking, “this morning sucked, but I’ve passed my three month evaluation and can obtain SSA status within the year if I want.”

“That’s amazing!” he said, handing you a sandwich and coffee. “Bacon, egg and cheese on a sesame seed bagel and an extra large coffee, half and half, sugar and I even asked them to put a shot of espresso in it this morning because you sounded extra tired.”

“Yessssss,” you said, taking a long sip of the perfectly warmed coffee. “Delicious. Thank you.”

Thank god this morning was over.

\------------------

Later in the day, when work was finally over, Hotch suggested that the team go out to dinner to celebrate the official confirmation that you would be with the team for a good long time. “Sounds good to me,” you replied, grabbing Spencer’s hand. “Can we do Mexican? I’m dying for a burrito.”

“You are a burrito,” Spencer laughed, referencing his comment this morning about you wanting to stay in bed all day.

Everyone was good with Mexican food, so you all got into the elevator and headed down to the garage. When you first started at the BAU, you made a habit of turning off your cell phone, figuring that anyone that might need you in case of an emergency could call your desk, so when you turned the phone back on, you always had a slew of text messages.

“Damn, Y/N,” Derek said, seeing the notifications pop up on your screen over and over again. “Must be popular today.”

“I’m always popular,” you joked. “I’m actually never popular.” You went through your notifications one by one; most were from Facebook, you had a few messages from your mother saying that she wanted you and Spencer to visit again, and that of course, your father was also looking forward to seeing him again, and...

“Oh fuck me,” you exclaimed, drawing everyone’s attention to you. You put the phone in your pocket, figuring you’d deal with it later. For now, it was time to celebrate.

“What’s wrong?” Spencer asked, looking toward you in confusion.

“Shawn texted me,” you replied.

“Who’s Shawn?” he asked, more confounded than ever. You forgot you’d never actually said his real name in front of Spencer.

You leaned back into the wall of the elevator, while everyone waited for your answer. “The jackass of all jackasses. My ex fiancee - the one that slept with my ex-best friend.”

Spencer’s mouth dropped open. “Oh fuck.”


End file.
